Season 3 By My Eyes
by sem97
Summary: Well, first chapter is really an A.N., but I'd appreciate it if you read it and gave me feedback! T for Thanks for looking.
1. Chapter 1

**I am sem97, and I need opinions. Lately I've noticed the drop in my popularity, which wasn't high to begin with. I don't care if you don't like my stories or my writing or whatever, but let me know! Things have been tough for me but I want this to be okay. If you think I need to improve, review or P.M. me and tell me how! Make suggestion! Help me become a better writer! But, if anyone thinks I should just stop all together, let me know as well. Don't be rude, if you don't have to anyway, but tell me. If I'm doing something wrong, I want to fix it. If I get positive feed back, this will be the opening to my version of season 3 for HOA! Vote on my poll plese!**


	2. Alwways said you were a sweet one

**I AM STAYING! This is what I am thinking will be season three, I am using Nina, but I think they may find a new her. If I'm being totally honest, Nathalia wasn't that good in the beginning, but when things got intense, she was amazing. I will miss her, she really pulled through and made it amazing in the end. I will forever miss her on the show if she doesn't return. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fabian's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed, I had Nina back, I think. I really wanted to ask her out, but it felt like prom all over again. I mean, after everything we had kissed, and I still really liked her. I had even told her she was the one! I called her my Chosen One. She had been the first to lean in too. I hurried up getting dressed to I could get there early and see her. She was the only other one at brekfast when I got there.

"Morning," she said in her usual cheery way.

"Morning Nina," I said sitting down, of course Jeorme had to come in and pull away my chair and I fell flat to the floor.

"Morning Rutter, Nina," he said, sitting down as though he hadn't done anyhting.

"Jerome," Nina said politely before helping me up.

Mara came in and Jerome smiled at her, causing her to blush.

"What happened?" I guess she noticed Nina helping me off the floor.

"Nothing love," Jerome said smiling at her and giving me a pleading look.

"Yeah," I said, "Guess I'm just clumsy."

Mara nodded before sitting down. When Nina was done I decided to make my move.

"So, Nina, fancy a walk?"

"Sure," she said.

When we got outside I noticed her hand swinging freely at her side. I held my breath as my hand found hers. I though she'd pull away but she smiled. I gathered every ounce of my courage and asked her to sit on a fallen tree as I pulled out my poem I had written so long ago.

"The quest was long and difficult, I sought treasure, the treasure was you," I smiled as she smiled at me. I went on, handing her the poem. "Look, Nina, I know we broke up, but like I said yesterday, we had it all wrong and you're the one. Can we give this whole Fabina thing another go?"

She got up and hugged me, kissing me on the cheek and taking my hand before saying, "I'd love that."

I was overcome with happiness and literally swung her around whil I held her. When I set her down I leaned in. Of course this was the perfect momnet for Amber to walk in and ruin the moment, so much for dating guru.

"Sorry!" she squeaked upon seeing Nina's face and mine so close.

I ignored her and sighed before looking at Nina.

"So...about that date we never got...how about I take you out to that movie we never got to see?"

"I'd like that," she smiled.

"FABINA!" Amber squeaked as we leaned in again. We both jumped apart and she skipped away and I looked at Nina.

"Quick," she said, half joking, "Before some one interrupts you again."

I leaned down and kissed her. When we pulled apart we were both smiling. I realized something, no more Senkhara, Victor wasn't evil anymore, and Rufus was in Hell. That's when I heard a loud sound, some one came crashing through the bushes. It was Eddie, holding a paper.

"Look at this Nina!" he said, thrusting a paper at her.

"'The Osirian and the Chosen One have been rumored to have romantic chemistry. However the truth behind this is the Chosen One and the Osirian are from the same blood line! The Osirian will be borth at eight on the eigth of the eigth. The pattern so far suggest the most recent Chosen One and Osirian will be siblings!'" Nina read aloud shoked. "You're my _brother?"_

"Well, I always considered a sweet one," said Eddie jokingly.

But Nina and I weren't paying attention, we were just gaping.

**I now really need reviews. I'm thinking people don't much like having to sign in to do it. I just wanna say, anonomous reviews always have, and always will be, enabled. The faster the reviews, the faster I write!**

**P.S. Do you like the legnth of this, longer? Shorter? Perfect?**

**RaNdOmNeSs:Purple Pirate Pancakes.**

**FuNnY?:I think if I was in a room with a bunch of people saying yes in Frenh, I'd have to pee reeeaaallllllyyyyyyy badly!**


	3. Again?

**Well, I see that people actually liked it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I saw in a review, and I don't like dragging on what's gonna happen with couples, Fabina, Peddie, Amfie/Alber, Jara, and eventually a little Moy...(Maybe...what do you guys think of Moy?) Anywho, you guys are amazingly epic! I'm happy that I got reviews! I could go on, but that's not why you read! On another note, no. House of Anubis is not mine...legally in the real world. Things are a different story in my la la land. P.S. Fabian may be a little OOC for this chapter.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nina's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After the shock subsided, we all just walked back to the house. We saw Mick with trunks, Fabian released my hand to go do the weird handshake I'll never truly understand. We all said hello and introduced him to Eddie. We were all in the common room.

"So, guess what?" Mick said to everyone.

Everyone said what or looked at him except Amber who said, "You're in a new tournament?"

"Not close Ambs...I'm moving back in to Anubis!"

Everyone except Jerome and Mara hugged him or shook his hand. I could tell all of Sibuna, which is officially including Joy now, was happy to have him back. It was weird without the constant door opening and closing from his training.

"So, mate, you and Nina are...?" he asked. Everyone else, except Amber and Eddie, gave us the same look, curious.

"Well..." he said, dragging this out.

"Oh, come on, I just got back from Australia after how long." Mick groaned.

"Oh fine, I'll tell all of you," he said. But instead he picked me up and spun me around in circles before setting me down and pecking me on the lips. (OOC-ness is over) As soon as that was over, we both blushed. Mick slapped him on the back, which I assumed was originally meant to be gentle. Fabian still winces at it and we all laughed.

"Good job mate," Mick says.

"Look, Mick-" Mara began.

"Save it Mara, not why I'm back." he said.

"Can we still be friends?" she asked him.

"Maybe one day," he said.

Can't say I blame him after everything. Plus, Mara and Jerome look pretty cozy.

"So, Mick, where are you rooming?" Joy asked, breaking the tension.

"With Fabian and Eddie," he said.

"Good," she said. We all broke off into our own little worlds, that is until Amber came running in a while later. Strange, I didn't notice her leave.

"Oh my Anubis! Guess what!" she squealed. (I had to)

"What?" Joy asked.

"We're having another maquerade ball! And, all of the girls pull a mask from here!" she held up a box. "As in now! I'll start!"

She closed her eyes, reached in and pulled out a pink mask with silver roses painted around the edges.

"Pretty!" Mara said.

"We got the rose themed box!" Amber exclaimed passing the box of to Mara.

Mara pulled out a very pale cream mask with slightly darker roses on it.

"Wow," she said happily.

Patricia reached in and pulled out a navy mask with purple roses.

"Suiting," said Joy as she passed her the mask.

Joy pulled out a red mask with black roses on it.

"Switch J-" but Amber cut Patricia off.

"Absolutely no switching masks what so ever. Nina, your turn!" she said giving me the box.

I reached in and pulled out a white mask with gold roses. I thought it was really pretty, apparently so did the others. All of our masks were the half faced ones with the stick you hold.

"And the ideas flow!" Amber squealed.

She skipped out of the room with the extra masks and everyone else went off to their own things. Fabian had his arm around my shoulder as we watched tv.

"You know, Justin Beibers kind of a jerk." he said during a proactive commercial.

"How so?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you be offended if Justin Beiber showed up at your house offering you proactive?"

I laughed as his face grew serious.

"What?" I asked concerned.

"I have a problem...you see, I don't know how to finally get a date with Nina Martin." he said.

"You could start by meeting her in the common room at four, than maybe the two of you can go to a movie."

"Would she like Hunger Games?"

I kissed him quickly on the chhek and stood up. "She would love it."

I walked upstairs.

**Do ya know what this means? Either next chapter or the one after will be a date! YAY!**

**Random joke:Respect he fine line between...following on twitter and in the real life...the latter is not appreciated as much.**


	4. Guess It's Time

**So...Time for what you're all waiting for...Jara breakup! JK! JK! Fabina's date! Woot woot! Maybe Moy later or next chapter.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nina's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I walked up the steps as Amber skipped up right after me.

"So, Fabina is def back on?" she asked, eyes shining.

"Yes, didn't you see us earlier?" I asked.

She responded by sitting me at her vanity and straightening my hair. She babbled on about how she was not done her game yet.

"What do you mean Amber?" I asked.

"Joy and Mick are the only single ones left so I'm going to set them up! It'll be so romantic! You and Fabian, Jara, Peddie, Alber, and Moy. We could go on house dates and-"

"Amber, hurry or I'll be late." I said to distract her.

She nodded and her face got serious as she focused completely on my hair. She straightened it and did my make up. She then raided my closet and through me my shirt, purple plad, white skinny jeans and black converse. She squealed in excitement as she looked me over.

"Am I free?" I asked playfully.

"I'll take that as you meaning, 'Thank you to the most amazing friend who managed to help me with beautifying for my first date with the guy I like at last minute' And you're very welcome." Amber said.

I laughed a little as I walked downstairs and saw Fabian waiting at the bottom.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, wow, you look great," he said.

"Thanks, so do you." Mental face palm.

"Thanks," he said, chuckling lightly, "Ready to go?" he asked holding out his hand.

I took it smiling, "Ready," I affirmed.

He smiled even wider as we walked out hte door and to town. He was so sweet, he pain for my ticket and for the snacks. I offered to pay but he insisted because, and I quote, 'It's what a gentleman does.'

We sat through the movie, at the end of the reaping, he did the cheesy yawn thing. I giggled a little as I leaned into it, resting my head on his shoulder. I nearly cried at the blood bath that poor little boy with the curly blonde hair(I thought that was sad!-sem97), when the boy with the mines died, and when Rue died. And finally at the end when they nearly killed themselves. The movie ended around six-thirty and Fabian stopped me before we could walk back to the house.

""What's wrong?" I asked.

"Would you like to go out for supper instead of the un-avoidable food fight waiting at home?" he asked.

I smiled again, "I would love too." I said. My phone went off and I was about to ignore it when Fabian nodded for me to check the text.

(Amber **Bold, **Nina, Normal)

**Where r u guys? Suppers nearly over! -A.M.**

Fabian's taking me out for dinner._N.M.

**Isn't it a bit late, it's half after six-A.M.**

I meant supper._N.M.

**Kk! Have fun, but keep it pg! ;) Ttfn*-A.M.**

**(End of text)**

I rolled my eyes and put my phone away, blushing. What exactly did she think we would do? I looked up at him as he held out his hand and I took it. We walked around before we came to a nice restaraunt. When we sat down I heard a squeal that's make Amber jealous.

"Long time no see big brother!" said a girl around our age. She had pitch black hair but Fabian's eyes, and she was skinny but had curves. I had to admit she was pretty.

"Why're you here Sam**?" he asked.

"Mum and dad took me here before I start school!" she said happily. Wait, not happily, cockily.

"They're here too?" he said, exasperated.

"Yeah. MUM! DAD! FABES GOT A GIRLY-FRIEND!" she said.

Guess it's time to meet the parents.

***That one was for Becky and what she said to me when I said I was hanging out with my now ex-boyfriend.**

****For my friend, can't let her name die!**

**Ay-ya peoples! Another chapter done! Hooray! Hope y'all (Yes, I seriously did just say that) like it! I like this so far more than my other stories which you should check out! That'd be great!**

**rAndOm:If my friend becomes president she is making thursday hot dudes day!**


	5. Moy unexpected Get the pun?

**Me:Ooooohhhh dearest fans of mine! I have a little something to throw out there, sorry! My computer shut down and lost all my files! Must. Re-type. EVEYTHING! Also, some more reviews would be lovely. I know for a fact that there have been plently of people ready-**

**Jerome:Blah blah blah! Just get to the story!**

**Me:How many times need I tell you that I'm in charge and it would do you good to remember so!**

**Jerome:So, you don't own House of Anubis, or any of us!**

**Me:But I do own the plot line! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

~~~~~~~~~~~Nina P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~

"Erm-Sam, I d-don't think n-nows-" Sam cut off his stuttering

"A bad time to introduce to your girly-friend? Neither do I! Twin telepathy!" She practically shouted, grabbing his wrist and pretty much dragging us over.

"Hello mum, dad," Fabian mumbled.

The lady had the same hair as Fabian and hazel eyes, the man had the black hair and the same eyes as both kids.

"Well well well, who's this? The Nina, the one Ade was telling me about?" asled .

"Erm-well-" Fabian stuttered.

"Yes, nice to meet you," I said, as Fabian squeezed my hand lightly in thanks.

"Well, why don't you join us for supper?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~Joy's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was dancing a little to the music coming out of my headphones as I walked down to supper alone. As soon as I walked in I saw spaghetti and regretted wearing my new white hoodie. Oh well. Everyone was seated differently. Patricia in her usual seat, Eddie to her left, then two empty seats. Then it was Mick, with Amber at the other head, Alfie next to her, Jerome then Mara. I took the seat closer to Mick. I figured I had less of a chance of getting caught up in Eddie and Alfie's foood fight.

"Hey Joy," Alfie said through a mouth of food.

"Alfie," Mara scolded, "Where are you manners?"

"Non-existant," I answered, causing everyone to laugh and Alfie to fake hurt.

We were all eating when Alfie flung food at Eddie, Eddie at Jeorme, getting a little on everone close. Then food was flying. My hoodie was ruined, then I got an idea. Mick had pretty blonde hair, that now thanks to me was caked in sauce, and was sweet to me before he left. I liked him a little, the crush with Fabian had been originally faked to make him jealous, which had ended up in me liking Fabian.

Mick and I were on cleanup and he stood their akwardly.

"What?" I asked.

"Well-erm-that dance next friday, it's just-erm-everyine else in the house is going with a date from the house and well-uh-maybe we should go with them too," he said.

"Oh," I asked.

"And-erm-"

I cut him off.

"Mick, are you trying to ask me?" I asked.

"Is it working?" he asked nervously.

"Yes."

"Then yeah, I am."

He looked at the floor.

"Well, I'd love to go with you." I said.

He smiled happily. Friday, here I come! The rest of this year is going to be great! My friends liked me again, everyone was happy, us girls were going dress shopping tomorrowand I had a date with Mick! Yay! Old, bitchy jealous Joy, goodbye! New Joy, welcome! Time to re-enforce your name.

**Not all Fabina! Next chapter Imma wrap things up with them and begin more stuff. Weird thing, I hate this chapter. It's akwardly written 'cause I rushed to put it up.**


End file.
